


This Kind Can be Cast Out (Only by Prayer)

by ghostpeaches



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Biblical References, Blood, Demon possession, Gore, Heresy, M/M, Multiple Languages, Possessed!Allen, Xenoglossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpeaches/pseuds/ghostpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>お願いします。<br/>Onegaishimasu. While not entirely the proper phrase the boy was probably searching for, it still conveyed the proper message, and it chilled Kanda to the bone far more than any Akuma or Noah ever could.<br/>What on earth could the beansprout be pleading for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Someone to Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Multiple Languages, mainly English and Japanese, swearing, heresy, biblical references, demon possession, blood, gore.
> 
> So yeah, basically all that good stuff. *cough* So this idea started gnawing at me at like 1am and I just had to write it because well, I've had Writer's Block for a bit. And what do you know? The whole thing wrote itself in two hours with minimal research! I did research a little on demon possession, so there are mentions of super human strength, xenoglossy (you'll find out what that is) and multiple biblical references. Now, granted I am an atheist, but I grew up in a Christian family, so I have read the Bible. I apologize profusely to anyone who is Christian if this offends you, but personally to me it's just Kanda being Kanda. In fact, I think Lenalee says something in one of the volumes about "Oh God that I hate so much," So Kanda isn't the only one. Plus his life kinda sucks, so I think he is entitled to a liiittle resentment towards God. Anyways! If you think you are going to find this fic offensive... don't read it! It's as easy as that! Please don't flame, because I did warn you.
> 
> Augh I took forever formatting it and it still looks shitty. Did not turn out how it was supposed to. Hopefully next chapter will be easier/better/prettier.

**Mark 9:29**

And he said to them, “This kind cannot be driven out by anything but prayer.”

**1 Peter 5:8**

Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour.

† † †

It was when Kanda arrived back from a particularly difficult mission; ache in his back and head from the heat of Central Africa and the mat on the hard, dusty floor that served him for a bed, that he heard the whispers. They were hushed and hollow, full of horror and worry, and upon first glance they seemed only huddles of gossipers, passing along the latest morsel for every soul to consume in eager wish for another. But looking closer, one could see the fear, in their eyes and stances, stooped but not with tire. He listened intently, paused with a hand on his sword. Not because he felt he would need to use it, simply a habit to let his hand rest on the tsuka, let his calloused fingers glide over the barely rough ito, to feel its grooves, dips and raised lines. He simply stands there, and upon normal circumstance, they would probably stare, wonder why he was there, doing nothing. Kanda Yuu walked and moved and lived with a purpose, and to him, everything was business and Akuma and rush, rush, rush. But now, he stood stock still, the sharp line of his mouth stilled, his brows furrowed in focus.  
 _“Komui has him locked up, I heard.”_  
 _“Oh, that’s no reassurance, he’s a monster, he’ll tear out of that room in seconds.”_  
 _“It was such a surprise, though, wasn’t it?”_  
 _“Yes, he’s normally such a sweet, kind, gentle boy. But you saw him. It’s not his fault, of course, but still. It was horrifying.”_  
 _“Indeed it was. I though he was going to actually kill someone. It’s a good thing they finally contained him without there being loss of life.”_  
 _“He harmed many, but it seems he only put one in the infirmary overnight.”_  
 _“Really, who?”_  
 _“One of his fellow Exorcists, though it’s only speculation. Some are saying that he dug his hand right into their stomach and tried to tear their innards out.”_  
 _“Oh Dear Lord. How awful so good that they have him contained n-”_  
“Excuse me.” Kanda interrupted the three Finders rudely, eyes narrowed. “But who the hell are you talking about?” They looked up with glossy eyes, faces shadowed and full of fear.  
“The boy Exorcist.” One whimpered, a woman, and a shudder ran into the deepest parts of her, as though the fear was piercing her very soul. “The white haired one. Allen Walker.”  
“What about him? You’re all speaking as though an Akuma has ravaged the place.”  
“Might as well have.” Replied the second Finder, gripping fearfully at his ivory robes. “Something’s happened to the boy, though no one can say exactly what.” Kanda’s nose pinched in distaste. They had to be fools. What could possibly make Allen Walker, kind and polite and gentlemanly, a regular bleeding-heart, tear through the Order and attack half of it?  
“Where is he now?” he asked, eyes scanning the walls and ceiling, as though the answer to his question could be found there among the marble pillars and tapered white candles glowing with firelight. The Finder bit his lip.  
“You don’t want to test the fates, Sir Exorcist. He’ll destroy you.” Kanda scoffed.  
“I doubt it. Now where the fuck is he?”  
“As I said when you were no doubt listening in, Komui has him in containment. I’d report to him to find out, though I doubt he’ll let you see the boy.” Kanda nodded tersely, setting off down the hallway.  


† † †

  
The smell hit him first, one he was depressingly familiar with, the tang that hung sharp and heavy and cloying in your nose, the stench of blood, fresh and wet and crimson.  
The walls were a mess, splattered with it like some bizarre, abstract painting in only white and deep red. But perhaps the most terrible part were the words scrawled along the walls, deep and red and wet and no doubt written in the same blood splattered around them. It took him a moment to realize they were words at all, because they looked like gibberish, but upon second glance, he realized they were, just in many, many different languages.  


โปรด  


من فضلك  


Калі ласка  


Palihug  


請  


Παρακαλώ  


Ngiyacela  
And there, scrawled messily just below a candle so that the light shone eerily on the lightly sheened red symbols, was the only language, the only phrase among them that he recognized. And really, there was no possible way that the beansprout could have done all this. Lack of bloodlust aside, Allen only knew English as far as Kanda was aware. But regardless of whether he knew any of the others Kanda knew for sure that he didn’t know Japanese, and even if he did know a few phrases and some of the hiragana, there was absolutely no _fucking_ way the he knew kanji. And so, with a chill racing down his spine, Kanda walked past the unnerving phrase that seemed to follow him no matter how far he walked.  


お願いします。  
He ran the simple word, the single phrase, the six symbols, through his head over and over again, turning them and twisting them and prodding them.  


お願いします。  
_Onegaishimasu._ While not entirely the proper phrase the boy was probably searching for, it still conveyed the proper message, and it chilled Kanda to the bone far more than any Akuma or Noah ever could.  


お願いします。  


  
_Onegaishimasu._  
What on earth could the beansprout be pleading for? And why did it scare Kanda so fucking much? Was it the fact that it was written in blood or the phrase itself? As he continued on, the haunting phrase was only made more so by the continued words written on the walls. Did they all mean the same thing? Where they all a plea, a desperate wish for something that no one understood? Why were they all written in blood, and why in so many languages? Kanda hoped he would get answers when he arrived at Komui’s office, though he was sure he wouldn’t like them.  


  
_お願いします。_  
_(Why was he so jumpy?)_  


† † †  
The first thing he noticed upon entering Komui’s office was that Komui’s glasses were broken and one lens had a large, oval-ish blood spatter on it. His head snapped up as son as Kanda entered the room, but there was no gleeful cry, no grin or cry of “Kanda-kun!!!”, only a bleak, hopeless look.  
“Komui…” Kanda began, marching forward and snatching the chief by the front of his white and red uniform, “What the hell is going on? There are Finders out their freaking the fuck out, and the walls are splattered with blood and there’re freaky-ass words written in every language that probably exists out there. So, dance around the fact and I will fucking gut you. _What the hell is going on?_ ” Komui clenched his eyes shut and rubbed at them. His fists came back wet and shiny.  
“Allen… we think he’s possessed. He came back from his last mission, and no one suspected anything, even though he was acting strange. We started to realize something wasn’t right and then he started attacking people!”  
“Let me see him.”  
“No- Kanda you can’t he’ll kill you…”  
“Do I look like I fucking care? I want to see him and that’s final.”  
“We- we have a video feed set up if you want to- to see…” Kanda pursed his lips and nodded and let Komui go. The Chinese scientist pulled off his broken glasses and set them on his overflowing desk before leading Kanda through a door. The rest of the Science section, as well as Lavi, Bookman, Krory and most of the other Exorcists, were crowded around a fuzzy black and white screen.  
“People, please let Kanda in!” Komui announced in a cracking voice, and with a few murmurs, they parted and he walked through (Moses walking past the walls of water that were once the Red Sea, his heart pounding in his throat) as though in a trance, eyes glazed as he watched the screen.  
The beansprout was on the floor, head thrown back, screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands clawed at the cement floor, and garbled speech spouted from his tongue.  
“What’s with the languages again?” he asked in a hushed whisper.  
“Xenoglossy.” Answered Komui, as though that answered his question perfectly.  
“What?”  
“Xenoglossy.” Komui repeated, a little louder, a little more confidently this time. “The theory that when people are possessed, they speak and write in tongues that they have no way of knowing, or couldn’t have possibly acquired the knowledge of. Combined with that, the epileptic fits and the superhuman strength we’re al-almost certain.”  
“Yeah, about that, the Finder told me he put someone in the hospital.” At that, Komui burst into tears, and a sinking feeling filled Kanda’s stomach.  
“It was… It was L-Lenalee.” Replied Lavi in a hollow whisper, single eye wide and dead.  


  
_No. No no no no. Beansprout wouldn’t. Not Lenalee, never, never, no no no._  
Kanda’s head hurt even more now and his mind was reeling. He swallowed dryly and nodded as though unaffected. On-screen, Allen had stopped his fit and was now rocking back and forth, tearing lesions into his normal arm with the sharp black nails of his Innocence one.  
“I want to go in to him.” Kanda said stiffly, watching the barest shine on the screen as a tear slipped down beansprout’s cheek.  
“No.” Came a resounding, unison response. He raised an eyebrow, ready to retort with a yell or a sharp reply when Lavi laid a hand on his arm, a hand shaking with fear.  
“We can't let you, Kanda.” He said, taking a deep breath. “He almost killed Lenalee, we can’t let that happen again.” Kanda sighed.  
“I’m going to do it regardless if I have consent from all of you and you know that. Trust me, I know I can do it.” They all eyed him skeptically, but Komui, who had stopped crying a little bit ago, raised his head.  
“Of course, Kanda.” He said quietly. “What are your terms?”  
“Cheif!” came about forty voices at once. Komui only shook his head.  
“We have to do something, and if Kanda is hell-bent on stopping this, we have to let him try! If he’s willing to risk his life for this, who are we to stop him?” There was a long moment of silence until Kanda spoke again.  
“Give me all the information you have on demon possession and whatever you’ve gather on beansprout. Oh… and before I go in, turn off the feed.”  
“Why?” asked Lavi as Komui turned to get the papers requested.  
“Because.” Kanda replied, gazing at the screen. “If I do get killed in there, it’s best if you all don't watch it.” Lavi noticed something else, something strained in his tone that hinted at their being more to it than that, but he said nothing.  
“Here you are.” Komui handed the papers to Kanda, who took them and leaned against a desk, scanning them quickly before handing them back and nodding.  
“Very well, Komui. I’m going in.” Komui gave a curt nod, turning off the feed as he’d been asked to, and  


  
_お願いします。_  
Kanda walked in. Dark hair splashing against his  


  
_お願いします。_  
cheeks, boots stirring up  


  
_お願いします。_  
dust, eyes hard and cold and  


  
_お願いします。  
determined and so full of  
_

  
_お願いします。  
love.  
_

愛。  


† † †  
When Kanda walked out with a slim, white haired body slung over his shoulder, everyone turned tear-stained eyes and cheeks his way. It was nearly an hour and a half later and everyone had thought Kanda to be dead but no one had the courage to check the room and view the blood-spattered walls and crazed teenager that they knew would greet them.  
But instead the door swung open and Kanda stepped out, blood smeared on his face and hands and neck, bloody handprints on his arms and the collar of his coat.  
“He’s all yours.” He said hoarsely to Komui, setting the boy down on an examination table. “Glad to see you all have so much faith in me.” They all laughed, the kind of laugh that drags tears from your eyes with the force of it, and all tried to hug him despite his continued mutterings of _“get the fuck off”_.  
“Kanda…” Komui whispered, wiping tears from his eyes. “How on earth did you..?”  
“That’s my business.” Kanda muttered sharply, turning away from them, all of them.  
“Like hell it is! What if we need to do the same in the future?”  
“Just… trust me when I tell you this. It couldn’t have been anyone to help the beansprout but me.” With that he stalked off, leaving them alone with an unconscious white-haired boy and tear-streaked faces.  
_“So that was why he had us turn off the feed.”_ Lavi thought bitterly, crouching down to look at Allen.  
“He’s not lookin’ too great.” He said, tugging at the corner of Allen’s lip. “You think he’ll be okay?”  
“Yes.” Said Komui quietly, laying a hand on Allen’s head. “I think he’ll be fine, even if he is unconscious for a little while.”  
“What on earth did Kanda do?”  
“Like he said...” Komui muttered, if a little bit bitterly. “It’s his business. But as long as it worked, I don’t entirely care.”  
“Still, though.” Lavi muttered. “Makes you wonder.”


	2. Depart From Me, You Cursed Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter well..?

(An hour and a half earlier, in Allen’s containment room)  
When Kanda walked in the door, empty eyes turned on him, and he twitched. He shut the door behind him, and the shining white eyes continued to follow him, though the boy himself did not move at all. His eyes were pure white, as though rolled fully back into his head, though he could obviously still see. More words had been clawed into his bare flesh arm, and his Innocence arm was stained from wrist to fingertip with blood.  
“Beansprout.” He said quietly, and it was like a trigger. The boy dove at him, wide eyes still staring eerily. There was no change in expression, nothing that showed he knew he was being spoken to other than the body nearly slamming against Kanda’s. He dodged, of course, and a garbled noise seeped from the boy’s mouth like poison. “Beansprout.” He repeated. The white-haired teen froze, and then he screamed, and for the first time since Kanda had heard him, it was his voice, brimming with complete and utter pain.  
“BEANSPROUT!” he roared over the screams. The boy stopped screaming (like a water faucet shut off) and dove at him again, and his time he did not dodge. Instead, he (went against everything he was taught, every bible verse hammered into his premature skull by scientists who thought they were playing God until the time he was thirteen and) caught the boy, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and sunk to the floor, arms tight around the thrashing body. “Stop.” He growled. “Beansprout could never beat me when I was just him, what make you think you’re any different?”  
“I..so…beat…bast…ard.” Allen’s voice cracked through, and Kanda gave him another gentle squeeze.  
“Yeah, when?”  
“Th…one ti…I was…top..” Allen managed, and cracked a painful-looking smile.  
“You think that right now is the time to joke, you stupid punk?” he asked, though he breathed slightly harder through his nose in what was almost a laugh.  
“Is…bet..bein…in pai…”  
“I suppose so.” Kanda leaned in close, one side of his face buried in the white locks.  
“お前を守ってあげるよ。” He whispered, rubbing calming circles into Allen’s back. The boy gave a sound akin to a hiccup before hoarsely whispering back:  
“ありがとう。” Then the screaming took back up, and Allen clawed at Kanda’s back and Kanda shook his head and shushed him, and when that didn’t work, when he couldn’t hear his own thoughts over then pained screaming, his voice rose to swirl alongside the screams, loud and sharp and abrasive, cutting through the screams like a cleaver.   
“AREN!” he shouted, his accent slipping through as his voice cracked. “You stupid beansprout! Goddammit, if you die like this I’ll never forgive you!”  
_“お願いします。お願いします。お願いします。お願いします。お願いします。”_ Allen repeated the phrase over and over in his broken, distorted voice, and finally Kanda understood what he was begging for.  
“God! Oh god that I hate so much! Please. Oh Jesus Christ, please. You say only prayer can cast out this thing in him, right? Well I’m fucking praying, you hear me, you bastard?”  
“K-kan…such…heresy.”   
“All for you, sprout. Though to be honest it’s not much of a stretch. Never much appreciated the shit the big man’s put me through.” He whispered. “You restored?”  
“I don’t- kn- AGH!” The screaming began again, and the dust in the room began to swirl around them, and Kanda gripped Allen tight, like nothing else in the world mattered to him.  
“Jesus FUCKING Christ I love you.” He half screamed, half whispered. “And I swear to every god that has ever been believed in, if I lose you to some fucking demon I’ll murder every one of the old bastards myself. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, GODDAMMIT!! I DON’T CARE ABOUT GOD OR JESUS OR ANGELS OR THE DEVIL OR THE ORDER, JUST GIVE ME BACK THIS ONE PERSON, GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!” Allen’s eyes, his scar, shone gold, and a silver-white cross etched itself across his chest. The dust settled, slowly, and Allen’s mouth opened wide. A black and red blur seemed to pour from it, settling on the floor around them and then slinking away. “Oh not yet, you little shit.” Kanda growled, unceremoniously dropping Allen to chase after it. He stabbed it to the floor with Mugen, growling: “Get Exorcised, dammit.” It twisted and flailed before hissing (like cold water hitting a hot rock) one last time and then blurring and fading. He sheathed Mugen and picked Allen up off the ground, finger carding through the white locks. “Goddamn you to hell, you stupid freak.” Kanda breathed, kissing; the sweaty forehead, the damp white hair, the fluttering eyelids.   
“So,” came the quiet, scream-hoarse voice. “You love me, hm?” Kanda gave a choke that was half sob, half chuckle and pulled Allen to his chest.   
“Jesus Christ, you fuckhead. Did I not scream it enough? I didn’t even know you were aware of what I was screaming.”  
“Heh. Of course I’m going to remember something like that.” He tilted Kanda’s head down and kissed him, hands entwining around Kanda’s neck. “God, I love you too.” He whispered. “We’re both just mushy idiots, aren’t we?”  
“Maybe you are, but I stand by my closed-off-asshole status.”  
“You always d-” Allen swayed before collapsing. Kanda’s heart seized, and he pressed his ear up against the boy’s chest, listening for his heart. It beat, quiet and strong, and Kanda swallowed deeply, kissing the boy’s forehead again.  
“You ever scare me like that again…” he muttered, “I’ll kill you myself.” He swung the boy over his shoulder carefully, glancing back to where a dark stain stayed on the ground. “I hope you’re really Exorcised, asshole.” The stain did not move. “Well.” Kanda sighed, rolling his free shoulder. “I need some fucking sleep.” He shouldered the smaller body gently, and opened the door.

~ 終わり~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> お前を守ってあげるよ。- Basically translates to "I will help you" or "I will take care of you"
> 
> ありがとう。- Thank you
> 
> お願いします。- Please (See Chapter 1 notes)
> 
> 終わり - (The) End
> 
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> All of the ones at the top up until Kanda starts musing over Onegaishimasu say the basic equivalent of "Please". Could I tell you what language each of them is? Sure can, and in proper order too (I'm a slut for proper order, yo):  
> 1\. Thai  
> 2\. Arabic  
> 3\. Belarusian  
> 4\. Cebuano  
> 5\. Traditional Chinese  
> 6\. Greek  
> 7\. Zulu  
> Do I know why I chose these languages? Nope. Just went along well with xenoglossy. Onegaishimasu actually translates more accurately to "do me this favor" or "please do your best" and is actually used in the Japanese game Go before a match begins. Hence Kanda's mentioning of it not exactly meaning what Allen intended. If any of these are inaccurate, blame Google Translate. A terrible idea to use it? Yes. A quick, easy one? Also yes. So, don't beat me for using Google Translate because, though I know Japanese and a little German, I do not know any of the other above listed languages. Sorry. The only other word that needs translation is that kanji just below the word love. Anyone know it? Yeah, well you can probably guess even if you don't. That right there is the Kanji for "ai" AKA... love. :)  
> This is a twoshot, so there is another chapter coming up soon here getting into what happened in the room with Kanda and Allen while the feed was off. Unfortunately no smut, I wanted a little break from it and it... doesn't fit the theme at all anyways, so... yeah. I didn't sleep because of this , so you better enjoy it. *grump* Have fun, my lovelies, and please review.


End file.
